


A Moment of Time

by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, dirty dancing dancing, just kinda, kinda spicy, not super spicy, rated up because of spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie share a moment.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Moment of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Dirty Dancing with GabeNath on my mind and this happened.

Gabriel looked up from the fabric he was piecing on the form, straight pins clenched between his teeth, to see Nathalie emerged from the stairs. Her tablet was in one hand while the other carried a cup of steaming coffee. He could smell it, wafting it's blessed scent as she approached him.

"You are a saint," he said around the pin, as he deftly finished securing the pin in fingers. Nathalie smiled faintly and placed the cup down on the far edge to the work table away from the pieces he was working with. Gabriel pulled the pin out of his mouth and stuffed it in the pin cushion tray waiting on the work top. He moved to lean against the work table next to her.

The coffee was hot, and just right. He sipped it, looking over the rim of the mug at Nathalie. She was beautiful. As always. She was saying something, but he wasn't really listening (which he would hear about later), more focused on watching the way her lips formed the words and feeling the urge to kiss her. Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last.

The sunlight fell through the windows behind him, making the blue undertones of her hair shine and the red flare like fire. The warm glow caught on the curve of her cheek. He could look at her all day.

The stereo playing softly in the corner, started crooning the old time strains, love is strange.

He placed the cup down, straightening up. Turning to her, with a mischievous smile, he pulled the tabled from her hands. Setting it down next to his coffee, he met her questioning gaze. He held out a hand.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" She looked down at her empty hands, as though shocked by this development. Her gaze fell on his outstretched hand, and he wiggled it, offering it again. The soft smile on his face, started spreading on hers as she reached out, placing her hand in his.

He pulled her into a cha-cha step to the music, their bodies falling in step easily. She let him lead, her smile growing as they bumped into one of the empty dress forms. Their steps brought them to the middle of the room, swaying to the music. It was though the music surrounded them narrowing the world to the space between them.

"We haven't done this in forever." He laughed, deep, rumbling, and joyful. Gabriel pulled her closer, his hips swaying to the beat of the music. Nathalie slipped closer her steps matching his. His hand fell on her hip guiding her closer. Their bodies pressed together, slotting together like puzzle pieces, moving with the flow of the music. Her arms twined up around his neck, fingers sliding into his hair. His hands curled in the fabric of her jacket at the small of her back.

He pressed his nose against her cheek. The scent of her, delicate yet strong just like her, surrounding him with every breath. His hands ghosted up her sides and up her arms to find her hands. Pushing her out into a spin that made her laugh. Swirling back to his chest, her laughter trailing after.

Their bodies molded back together. One of her legs hitched on his hip. His hand made a path from her waist to her knee, pulling her closer, as he kissed up her neck. Her nails scratched lightly in the short hairs on the back of his neck.

"Baby, my sweet baby," Nathalie sang the words, softly along with the song, her hands pulling him up to kiss him. His hands pulled her closer, kissing her back as the song faded into a slower song. Slowing into the slow feel of the song they savored the moment.

They swayed together. A moment of time, just the two of them, caught like a photograph.

Nathalie, pulled back, her fingers trailing along the prickle of his jaw. Her thumb caught the bottom edge of his lips, a soft smile on her kiss reddened lips. He kissed her thumb, moving along her palm to her wrist.

"Gabriel," his name on her lips was a sigh of bliss.

"I love you too," he smiled against her skin. Nathalie bit her lip through a grin, pulling him closer to kiss him again.

Just a stolen moment in their crazy lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> The two songs used for this were Love is Strange- Mickey & Sylvia, and Serious Love - Anya Marina


End file.
